Il était une fois
by Enileme-R
Summary: Les "Il était une fois" n'ont-ils pas toujours une fin heureuse ? Alors, il était une fois, après une longue et douloureuse guerre...


L'été était déjà bien entamée, et pourtant la pluie ne cessait de tomber depuis trois jours.

La tête appuyée contre la vitre du salon du Terrier, Hermione soupira. L'ambiance autrefois joyeuse et chaleureuse dans cette maison était devenue aussi triste que le temps à l'extérieur. La mort de Fred y était pour beaucoup. Molly et Arthur ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se sentir responsables, tout comme Harry. Ron et Ginny se soutenaient mutuellement dans leur douleur, passant la plupart de leur temps ensemble ou avec Harry. Bill était rentré avec sa femme à la Chaumière aux coquillages, Charlie à sa réserve en Roumanie, et Percy terminait son séjour à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste à la suite de ses blessures durant la bataille de Poudlard, deux mois auparavant.

Mais le pire restait George. Le dernier jumeau. Il avait perdu son double, sa moitié. Mais aussi et surtout sa joie de vivre, son rire, son entrain, son imagination, son humeur farceuse.

Hermione l'avait à peine vu depuis l'enterrement. Et en particulier depuis un mois. Il restait le plus souvent dans la chambre qu'il partageait autrefois avec son jumeau, ou devant sa tombe. Parfois, il allait dans le jardin s'allonger sous un arbre, ou faire quelques tours en balais au-dessus du Terrier. Il n'avait pas rouvert leur boutique, et n'était pas retourné non plus dans leur appartement. Molly montait parfois pour tenter de le consoler, tout comme Ginny, mais généralement, il ne leur adressait même pas la parole. Petit à petit, leurs visites n'espaçaient, et le rouquin restait de plus en plus seul dans ses pensées.

Une nuit, n'arrivant pas à dormir à cause de la chaleur et des cauchemars qu'elle faisait depuis la fin de la guerre, Hermione était descendue lire dans la balancelle du jardin. Elle était tellement plongée dans son roman qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention que George était penché sur son épaule et lisait derrière elle. Elle avait sursauté, portant la main à son cœur pour en calmer les battements devenus rapide par la surprise.

\- George ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Le rouquin n'avait pas répondu, gardant un visage fermé par la tristesse. Hermione s'était radoucie, et s'était décalée sur la balancelle pour lui faire une place.

\- Tu veux lire avec moi ? proposa-t-elle en tapotant doucement le coussin à côté d'elle.

En silence, George l'avait rejointe, et ils avaient continué leur lecture jusqu'à l'aube, avant de repartir chacun de leur côté dans leurs chambre respective, sans un bruit.

Depuis cette nuit-là, le jumeau ne sortait quasiment plus de sa chambre. De temps en temps, il descendait dans la cuisine se prendre à manger. Quelques fois, Hermione avait entendu le bruit caractéristique du transplanage. Personne ne savait où il allait ni ce qu'il faisait, mais savoir que son fils avait tout de même une quelconque activité rassurait Molly.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus Hermione s'interrogeait sur les agissements du rouquin. Cependant, jamais personne n'osa le déranger, et elle ne le croisa pas avant le 31 août.

Harry et Ron étaient partis quelques jours auparavant pour commencer leur formation d'Aurors, et Ginny et elle allaient faire leur rentrée à Poudlard le lendemain matin. Tous les élèves avaient été invités à redoubler, la cadette des Weasley refaisant ainsi sa sixième année, et Hermione débutant sa septième.

Cependant, la brune appréhendait beaucoup cette dernière année scolaire. Bon nombre de leurs camarades ne reviendraient pas à Poudlard. Certains étaient morts durant la guerre ou hospitalisés à cause de blessures plus ou moins graves, et d'autres enfermés à Askaban pour la durée de leur jugement. Et pour ses deux meilleurs amis, ils ne feraient jamais leur septième année puisqu'ils avaient été pris dans leur formation d'Aurors.

Bien sûr, Hermione était heureuse pour eux, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste à l'idée d'être séparée de Ron et Harry pour sa dernière année d'étude. Ça allait être étrange. Une année sans danger, sans mystère à résoudre, sans que personne ne tente de tuer son meilleur ami.

Les souvenirs de ses premières années à Poudlard l'assaillant un peu plus à chaque regard qu'elle lançait vers ses affaires, Hermione soupira en fermant sa valise, puis la poussa contre le mur de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny. Cette dernière était en bas dans la cuisine avec sa mère, même si sa valise n'était pas tout à fait finie, et la brune devait bien avouer que ces quelques instants seule lui faisait du bien. Elle n'en aurait sans doute plus avant longtemps, entre les cours et ses camarades de dortoirs.

Trois coups retentirent contre la porte, et la sorcière alla ouvrir. Habituellement, personne ne frappait pour entrer. Ginny tapait un coup pour avertir et entrait ensuite, tandis que Molly et Arthur se contentaient de parler à travers la porte pour ne pas déranger.

\- George ? s'étonna la jeune femme en le faisant entrer.

Le jumeau ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer silencieusement la pièce, comme s'il l'a découvrait pour la première fois.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? demanda doucement Hermione sans vouloir le brusquer.

\- Je... Oui.

Sa voix était éraillée de ne pas avoir été utilisée depuis 3 mois, et la brune eut mal pour lui. Pas seulement pour sa voix, mais aussi pour la solitude qu'il devait ressentir, sa peine, et le vide en lui. Elle réalisa à cet instant la souffrance qu'il vivait depuis la mort de son frère jumeau, le désespoir qu'il avait, et surtout le soutien qu'il n'avait pas eu en suffisance. Personne n'avait réussi à le comprendre, à savoir de quoi il avait besoin.

D'un coup de baguette, elle lui servit un verre d'eau et l'invita à s'asseoir avec elle sur le bord de son lit.

Il avait maigri, ses joues étaient creuses, sa barbe mal rasée, et ses cheveux commençaient à devenir un peu long. Ses yeux étaient ternes et sans vie, entourés de cernes violettes qui trahissaient ses nuits sans sommeil. Le cœur d'Hermione se serra à ces constatations, et elle s'en voulut de ne pas avoir fait plus pour le jeune homme. Après tout, ils étaient amis, et elle n'avait pas cherché à l'aider plus que ça. Mentalement, elle se fit la promesse de lui écrire pour prendre de ses nouvelles, et d'essayer de le voir pendant les vacances pour tenter de lui remonter le moral, malgré son sens de l'humour nettement moins riche que le sien.

Elle attendit patiemment qu'il boive et qu'il se sente prêt à parler, sans vraiment savoir comment se comporter.

Les jumeaux avaient toujours êtes présents depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, avant même qu'elle ne soit amie avec Ron et Harry. Elle les avait croisée dans le train, puis ils l'avaient accueillie à la table des Gryffondors. Cependant, malgré leur présence constante depuis son arrivée dans le monde des sorciers, la jeune femme n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche d'eux. Ils avaient toujours été là, dans le décors, à partager des moments forts avec Harry, Ron et elle, mais jamais elle n'avait eu de discussions avec eux, ou simplement passé du temps seule avec les jumeaux.

D'un geste lent, George reposa le verre sur la table de chevet, et se mit à fixer ses mains.

\- Tu sais, avec lui, on ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi tu passais ta vie le nez dans les livres, que ce soit pour les cours ou pour le plaisir. On trouvait la vie réelle bien plus belle et pleine d'aventures à vivre. Mais depuis...

Hermione posa une main réconfortante sur son genou, le serrant doucement pour lui apporter son soutien.

\- Depuis ce jour, reprit-il après un silence, et quand on a lu tous les deux l'autre nuit, je me suis rendu compte du bien que ça pouvait apporter. En lisant, j'arrive à oublier, j'arrive à ne plus penser à tout ça, à m'échapper de cette réalité trop douloureuse. Et je... je n'ai pas arrêté de lire. Je ne sortais que pour aller en emprunter d'autres sur le Chemin de Traverse.

George hésita à nouveau, jouant avec ses doigts.

\- Tu voudrais que je t'aide ? souffla doucement Hermione.

\- Oui. Tu t'y connais en livres, moldus comme sorciers. Tu sais lesquels sont bien écrits, ceux qui peuvent transporter dans un autre monde. Y en a-t-il que tu pourrais me conseiller ?

La jeune femme sourit, et se leva pour fouiller dans sa valise. Elle revint rapidement sur le bord du lit en tendant un ouvrage au rouquin.

\- C'est mon livre favoris. Oliver Twist. Il ne respire pas forcément la joie de vivre, mais il est vraiment bien.

\- Tu ne le veux pas à Poudlard avec toi ?

\- Prends-le, sourit la brune en secouant la tête. Je l'ai lu une bonne centaine de fois si ce n'est plus. Et j'aurais toute la bibliothèque de Poudlard à disposition, je ne risque pas de manquer de lecture, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Et pour la première fois depuis le deux mai, le rouquin lui rendit l'ombre d'un sourire. Le cœur de la jeune femme se gonfla, fière d'avoir accompli cet exploit.

\- Je peux te faire une liste de quelques romans moldus si tu veux, tu peux aussi emprunter dans les bibliothèques.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- C'est normal George.

Un nouveau petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres gercées du jeune homme, et Hermione le lui rendit sincèrement. Elle était contente que son ami trouve un petit quelque chose auquel s'accrocher pour remonter la pente, même si elle était particulièrement surprise que le rouquin se réfugiasse dans les romans.

Leur petit échange la veille de la rentrée donna suite à quelques lettres, la jeune sorcière lui conseillant quelques livres depuis Poudlard, George lui donnant son avis à chaque nouvel ouvrage qu'il terminait.

A Noël, Hermione acheta toute une trilogie bien connue chez les moldus : Le Seigneur des Anneaux. Elle s'était dit que ces romans ne se liraient pas aussi rapidement que les autres et que George prendrait un certain plaisir à découvrir l'imagination moldue. Le rouquin lui avait lui prit aussi une trilogie sorcière que la jeune femme avait toujours rêvé de lire s'en se donner les moyens de l'acheter : L'enfant des sombrals. Hermione avait eu les larmes aux yeux, et instinctivement, elle avait sauté au cou du rouquin pour le remercier, surprenant tout le monde, y compris elle-même. Molly avait alors compris que si son fils commençait petit à petit à remonter la pente, et avait rouvert le magasin un petit mois plus tôt, la jeune Gryffondor n'y était pas pour rien.

Tout le monde avait remarqué le changement d'attitude de George, sa nouvelle passion pour les livres et sa nouvelle maturité. A présent, les Weasley et Harry pouvait sans mal dire que la brune en était en partie responsable, et l'avait aidé à se remettre du décès de son jumeau.

La fin de l'année approcha plus rapidement que prévu, et les deux amis avait intensifié leurs échanges par hiboux, malgré la réouverture de la boutique pour George et les ASPIC pour Hermione. Ils se faisaient toujours découvrir de nouveaux livres, George cherchant ardemment des œuvres sorcières que la jeune femme ne connaissait pas -et ce n'était pas chose aisée. Au plus grand étonnement de beaucoup, le jeune homme passait son temps libre chez Fleury Bott pour y demander des conseils et y dénicher les ouvrages les plus improbables.

Ce fut d'ailleurs lors d'une de ces visites qu'il trouva la première édition du livre favoris d'Hermione : L'Histoire de Poudlard. Malgré son prix aussi cher qu'un équipement complet de Quidditch pour une équipe nationale, le rouquin n'hésita pas un seul instant. Son amie était en train de passer ses ASPIC, et il voulait lui offrir un cadeau pour l'obtention de son diplôme, puisqu'il était admis par tous que la jeune femme aurait un Optimal dans chacune des matières qu'elle passait.

Il n'avait pas eu de réponse à sa dernière lettre, et se doutait bien que la brune était débordée entre ses révisions, son rôle de Préfète-en-Chef, et les examens qui avaient commencés.

Rentrant chez lui, George posa le paquet sur la table de son salon, et s'assit dans son canapé, contemplant la cheminée éteinte. Il avait mis à louer l'appartement au dessus de la boutique, ne supportant plus d'y mettre les pieds, et possédait à présent une petite maison dans la campagne, isolée de tout. Il avait eu besoin de calme, pour lire, mais aussi pour oublier qu'il n'avait plus son jumeau avec lui. Cette bicoque lui convenait parfaitement pour vivre seul, et même s'il se mettait un jour avec une femme, elle aurait l'espace suffisant pour quelques années. Il y avait une chambre et un bureau, et même un sous-sol qu'il avait aménagé en laboratoire. Il n'avait pas créé énormément de nouveaux produits pour la boutique, mais les anciens faisaient toujours fureur, surtout dans cette première année après la guerre. Hermione s'était par ailleurs plainte à nombreuses reprises, avec un peu d'humour, des dégâts causés par les marécages portables ou les crèmes canaris.

Il sourit en repensant à la missive dans laquelle la jeune sorcière avait expliqué en long en large et en travers pourquoi il fallait qu'il mette une limite d'âge pour ses produits, appuyant ses dires par la frayeur qu'avait eu une première année de Serdaigle lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée prise à son propre piège. Il s'était excusé platement, malgré le sourire qu'il avait eu aux lèvres en rédigeant la lettre.

George leva légèrement les yeux du foyer éteint pour se poser sur le rebord de la cheminée. Il n'avait posé aucun cadre, et son chez-lui manquait cruellement de décoration, hors mis la bibliothèque qui se remplissait toujours un peu plus. Il n'avait mis aucune photo de famille, ni de ses amis. Il y avait toujours Fred sur chacun des clichés, peu importe lesquels. Hermione lui avait suggéré de mettre alors que des portraits de tout le monde, mais le rouquin avait répliqué qu'il en manquerait un, et qu'il décorerait sa maison lorsqu'il aurait réussi à tourner la page.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il était parvenu petit à petit à faire des nuits complètes, même si elles étaient souvent habitées de cauchemars, puis il était retourné à la boutique qu'il avait rouvert avec l'aide de sa famille, il avait cessé d'aller chaque jour sur la tombe de son jumeau, n'y allant pour finir qu'une fois par mois, et la dernière mais pas des moindres étapes qu'il avait pu franchir : se regarder dans un miroir.

Il avait trop changé pour ressembler encore à son frère de son vivant. Il avait laissé une petite barbe sur ses joues, et ses cheveux avait poussé, et il les attachait souvent à la catogan, comme son frère Charlie, si bien que seule leur musculature différente pouvait les différencier une fois de dos. Il avait aussi perdu les dernières rondeur de l'adolescence sur son visage, et sa mâchoire était plus visible. Ses transformations avaient eu lieux après Noël, lorsqu'il avait vu que malgré l'absence de son jumeau, son monde pouvait encore tourner. Sa famille était toujours là, toujours aussi soudée, toujours aussi aimante.

Et il y avait Hermione, dont l'amitié insoupçonnée l'avait aidée bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il réalisait à quel point elle avait été importante pour son jeune frère et pour Harry, à quel point elle pouvait être un pilier dans une vie, un bouée pour ne pas sombrer. Elle était forte, elle était douce, elle était compréhensive, elle était futée, elle était belle.

George secoua la tête, et attrapa sa lecture du moment. Il ne pouvait pas penser à elle comme ça. Elle l'avait certes aidé, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés cette année, mais elle était la meilleure amie de son petit frère. Non, il ne fallait mieux pas qu'il laisse ses sentiments déborder. Et quoi de mieux que les comédies moldues pour se changer les idées ?

30 juin 1999. Le quai de la gare de King's Cross était rempli de moldus, mais surtout de sorciers venus récupérer leurs enfants sur la voie 9 3/4. Et la famille Weasley en faisait bien évidemment partie. Arthur, Molly, Ron et George, et Harry qui les accompagnait, attendaient avec impatience le retour de Ginny, ainsi que d'Hermione qui faisait partie intégrante de la famille.

Le Poudlard Express arriva en gare sous les bruits stridents des rails, et la fumée de la locomotive remplit instantanément le quai, cachant à tous les premiers élèves à sortir des wagons. Une première vague de collégiens sortit et rejoignit sa famille. La vapeur se dispersa peu à peu, et un cri strident retentit alors qu'une tête rousse se précipitait en traînant une lourde valise derrière elle.

Ginny enlaça affectueusement toute sa famille, s'arrêtant légèrement plus longtemps sur George, puis embrassa chastement Harry, restant par la suite dans ses bras.

\- Hermione n'est pas avec toi ? questionna le jumeau, ne voyant pas arriver la brune.

\- Non, elle doit s'assurer que personne ne reste dans le train avant de descendre. Elle effectue son dernier devoir de Préfète-en-Chef, taquina doucement Ginny.

\- On va en avoir pour une plombe, râla Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ron voyons ! s'exclama Molly d'un air sévère.

\- Si tu ne veux plus attendre, tu peux rentrer à la maison, personne ne te retient, gronda sa soeur en le foudroyant du regard.

Le rouquin bougonna dans sa cape, et se tut, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Le quai était presque vide, lorsqu'ils aperçurent une silhouette se diriger doucement vers eux. Hermione fermait les fenêtres des wagons d'un coup de baguette en passant devant, et s'arrêta finalement face à la petite famille en souriant. Molly l'étouffa presque en la serrant dans ses bras, et la brune passa alors enlacer tout le monde, terminant par George. Se positionnant devant lui, elle lui sourit doucement, et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour passer ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-elle contre son oreille, juste avant de se détacher de lui.

Le rouquin sentit une petite chaleur au creux de son ventre, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'en formaliser que la matriarche les faisait tous rentrer dans la voiture de son mari pour rentrer au Terrier.

\- Hermione, ça ne te dérange pas si vous échangez de chambre, Harry et toi ? demanda timidement Ginny alors qu'elles se couchaient après un long et joyeux festin.

La brune releva la tête alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se glisser sous les draps. Laisser Harry venir ne lui posait pas vraiment de problème, elle était plutôt heureuse pour son meilleur ami d'avoir trouver l'amour chez la rouquine, mais dormir avec Ron ? Elle grimaça. Son autre meilleur ami ronflait comme un éruptif, et elle savait qu'elle ne dormirait pas de la nuit avec lui dans la même pièce. Ginny sembla comprendre, et une mine coupable s'afficha sur son visage.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, dis-lui de venir, je vais aller ailleurs. Profite bien de vos retrouvailles.

Embrassant rapidement la joue de son amie, Hermione sortit doucement de la chambre pour prévenir Harry qu'il pouvait venir. Ce dernier la remercia, le rouge aux joues, provoquant un léger ricanement chez la brune.

La sorcière grimpa d'un étage, et hésita quelques instants devant la porte bleue avant de frapper doucement. Elle n'attendit que quelques secondes avant de la voir s'ouvrir sur un George vêtu en tout et pour tout que d'un pantalon de pyjama devenu trop grand à la suite de sa perte de poids. La jeune femme rougit et força ses yeux à rester fixer sur le visage de son ami.

\- Hermione ? chuchota le rouquin, surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

La chambre de George avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle y était venue. Il faut dire que cela remontait à deux ans, avant qu'ils ne partent à la chasse aux horcruxes, lorsque Fred était encore en vie. Si la pièce comportait avant 2 lits séparés, ils étaient à présent rassemblés pour n'en former qu'un grand. Un placard avait disparu, et plus aucune décoration n'ornait les murs. La chambre était sombre, presque triste, hors mises les couleurs vives aux murs, caractéristique du Terrier.

Hermione n'osa pas trop entrer, regrettant sa décision de venir voir son ami qui refermait la porte derrière elle. Ils avaient beaucoup correspondu par lettres, mais c'était presque la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux seuls. A Noël, ils avaient évidemment un peu parlé, mais dans le salon, et entourés par tout le reste de la famille. Et c'était aussi la première fois que la jeune femme se montrait en pyjama à quelqu'un d'autre que Harry, Ron ou Ginny. Elle portait un short en coton et un t-shirt trop large, mais elle se sentait comme mise à nu devant lui.

Il se plaça à une distance tout à fait raisonnable en face d'elle, attendant qu'elle explique la raison de sa présence.

\- Hum... Ginny dort avec Harry, comme ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas vus, et je ne voulais pas les déranger donc je suis sortie dormir ailleurs, mais je ne voulais pas dormir avec Ron, il ronfle ça m'empêche de dormir, et je...

La jeune femme parlait à une vitesse folle en jouant avec ses mains. Elle s'était dite que George était à présent un ami proche, presque autant que l'étaient Ron et Harry, mais à présent face à lui elle se rendait compte que c'était une mauvaise idée. Le rouquin n'avait peut-être pas envie d'être dérangé, ou même de dormir avec une autre personne. Et peut-être qu'il appréciait juste leurs échanges épistolaires, et qu'en face il n'assumerait pas leur amitié ?

\- Hermione, calme-toi, tu peux tout à fait dormir ici.

Relevant le visage, elle croisa les yeux ambrés de George. Son regard était empli de douceur, et il avait un sourire rassurant.

\- Merci, souffla la sorcière, sans pour autant bouger de sa place.

Le jeune homme se décala alors vers le lit, l'invitant à venir avec lui, et se glissa sous les draps. Si ces derniers avaient la même texture que ceux qu'elle avait dans la chambre de Ginny, Hermione sentit immédiatement qu'ils n'avaient pas la même odeur. Ils étaient plus boisés, plus masculins, tout en étant doux.

Installée sur le dos, elle n'avait plus envie de dormir. Elle tourna la tête vers son ami à ses côtés, sans savoir quoi dire pour lancer la discussion. Il était lui aussi sur le dos, et sentant du mouvement sur sa gauche, il tourna lui aussi son visage vers elle. Dans la pénombre, elle vit seulement ses yeux briller, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Il n'était plus le jumeau farceur, toujours avec une blague au bout de la langue, mais il commençait à retrouver ce petit éclat de malice en lui, et une douce chaleur se répandit dans le cœur de la jeune femme.

\- Ça te va bien, murmura-t-elle spontanément. La barbe, les cheveux longs, ça te rend beau.

\- Je ne l'étais pas avant ?

La brune sentit ses joues chauffer. Pourquoi avait-elle lâché ça ?

\- Je... Ce n'est pas... Tu...

\- Je rigole Mione, merci. Toi aussi tu es belle.

Hermione remercia silencieusement George d'avoir éteint la lumière en se couchant. Elle devait être aussi rouge que les couleurs des Gryffondors. Voyant sa gêne, le rouquin changea alors habilement de sujet, et ils parlèrent durant de longues minutes de leurs dernières lectures respectives. Hermione s'étant surtout concentrée sur ses examens, elle n'avait pas vraiment de nouveautés à raconter, tandis que le jeune homme lui détailla sa découverte des comédies moldues, et qu'il avait même eu une idée pour un nouveau produit pour la boutique. Hermione avait sautillé dans le lit et avait enlacé George. Elle était heureuse de le voir à nouveau sourire et retrouver son imagination et son ingéniosité.

Le rouquin avait machinalement serré ses bras autour d'elle, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Et lorsqu'elle s'était retirée, il avait étendu son bras pour qu'elle pose sa tête dessous et qu'ils discutent ainsi. Les minutes s'étaient alors transformées en heures, sans qu'ils ne bougent, ni qu'ils ne ressentent les effets de la fatigue.

Hermione regardait George parler avec passion, et riait aux quelques blagues qu'ils recommençait à faire. Elle était bien. Elle ne se posait pas de questions. Pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi proche d'un garçon. Elle était bien sortie avec Viktor Krum, mais ils s'étaient simplement embrassés quelques fois dans le parc de Poudlard, jamais elle n'avait dormi avec lui. Et surtout, jamais elle ne l'avait admiré comme elle admirait George, dont les yeux brillaient joyeusement sous l'éclat de la lune. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il avait les dents parfaitement alignées, sauf une canine qui était légèrement de travers. Ni qu'il avait une petite cicatrice au dessus de l'œil gauche. Ni qu'il avait moins de tâches de rousseur que la plupart de sa famille. Ni que son regard était si hypnotisant. Ni que son visage était aussi près du sien.

De surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux et entrouvra la bouche, mais rapidement, la main chaude de George sur sa joue la calma, et lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent avec douceur sur les siennes, elle répondit au baiser sans se poser de questions.

\- Maman ! Tu peux encore nous raconter l'histoire de papa et toi ?

\- Sarah, calme-toi, et demande à ton frère s'il est d'accord. Il a peut-être envie d'une autre histoire.

\- Fred adore celle-là autant que moi !

Le petit rouquin dans le lit superposé hocha vivement la tête, et Hermione sourit tendrement, avant de caresser doucement leurs joues.

\- Alors, il était une fois, à la fin d'une guerre longue et douloureuse...


End file.
